wooserfandomcom-20200215-history
Love, Goodbyes and Wooser
Synopsis "The Earth's destruction draws near as the asteroid reaches every closer. The prophecies say the last hope for humanity is for Wooser to unleash his true power, but... Meanwhile, the US Government and NASA ask Wooser for his help, and he demands an astronomical sum of money in exchange. As the people of the world despair... oh wait, it's the last episode!?" '- via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary Before the opening credits, Wooser is walking around while wielding a sword quoting that "Our fight is just beginning!" even though he later notes that this is the last episode as Nisepanda passes by Wooser. Wooser and Rin are sleeping on a family of bears in a cave in a frozen tundra. Wooser narrates that he wouldn't mind going into hibernation and preferably, in the summertime. As he thinks that it would be a "Wooser-frendly" planet if that would happen alongside not having to use utilities like gas, electricity or water for that time, Wooser awakes to the bear family beginning to eat his limbs alive while Rin is still sound asleep. At "Dasusa Skating Rink", Len shouts "Out of the Way!" and runs into Ajipon, Darth Wooser, and The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken while skating. While the former happens, Miho is instructing Yuu on how to ice skate and complements her on her hands. Len does a spin and this amazes Rin and Wooser. This inspires Wooser to aspire to be part of a figure skating pair to invent a new move. In his daydream, he spins Rin around with a pink ribbon and then does the same to Len. Miho announces that it was the S-difficulty level move, the "Otawamure" ("Playing Around") and alongside her, the judges Yuu, Ajipon and The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken rate the move at a perfect score of 100 points total. At Christmas Day, Rin and Len are opening presents under a tree and Wooser pops out of one of the gifts and says that their present is him. He asks the fourth wall on how the audience enjoyed the anime and bids farewell as he joins hands with Rin, Len and many other characters, including Mecha-Wooser, Wooser Buster and the main characters' alternate appearances throughout the show's 12 episodes on a globe. The scene then progresses to Rin and Wooser traveling through space and images of spaceships, planets and even and a galaxy that look like the animals of the cast as the scene progresses to the ending credits. After the ending credits, Wooser says that he isn't lonely at all because it was the last episode and asks the fourth wall to solve the final riddle as the camera pans to Darth Wooser, Ajipon and The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken appear across the room. Characters (In Order of Appearance) Normal Characters * Wooser * Rin * Len * Yuu * Miho * Ajipon * Darth Wooser * The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken Guest Characters * Nisepanda * Ruki (Endcard) Equipment and Items Used * Mecha-Wooser (Appearance) * Wooser Buster (Appearance) Points of Interest * One of the posters featured on the scene after the end credits are TiA's single cover for "Love Me Gimmie". * The other poster was of the video game-based comedy anime "Senryu". * Wooser also references some of the dialogue in Senryu while Nisepanda is about in the scene before the credits. * The Christmas scene is also placed conveniently because on the original airing of the episode, it was 6 days before Christmas Day at the time. * This is technically not the last episode, since a 13th OVA episode and then a second season became about after the release of the DVD/Blu-Ray versions in Japan. Quotes * Wooser: "Hello, everyone. It's the hero, Wooser! And a hero's favorite words are "Our fight is just beginning!" In other words, this is the last episode." * Wooser: "How did you enjoy the anime, guys? Until the day we meet again... Farewell!" Category:Episodes Category:Season One